Cursed
by XLovelyHateX
Summary: Bullied and shunned by his peers and most of society for being a gay male Submissive, Kurt Hummel had long ago hardened his heart against the idea of love and willingly submitting to anyone. His determination to take care of himself, alone, is compromised by someone malevolent lurking in the shadows, and a blossoming friendship with a certain Blaine Anderson. Dom/Sub AU. WIP.
1. Prologue

**This story is rated 'M' for future explicit gay sex scenes, very strong BDSM themes, profanity (including Homophobic slurs), and disturbing content related to stalking.**

* * *

Kurt was born with two curses, the first was easily apparent from the time he was born; for a person's dominant or submissive nature is as apparent as being male or female, with a few rare exceptions. Kurt was not one of those exceptions.

Although being a male submissive was not exceedingly uncommon, scientists had published articles estimating that one in every 4 men was born submissive, they were usually looked down upon, especially by dominant men who frequently viewed them as little more than human punching bags, a useful way to boost their ego.

His second curse was almost as apparent, especially after he hit puberty. With his impeccable sense of style and perfectly coiffed hair, not to mention his high voice, all of his peers knew what he was even before they knew what the word really meant, "gay".

Being born one or the other would be bad enough, but being both made his life a living hell.

It all started as soon as he was enrolled into the school system, at the age of five. It was subtle at first, the other boys would take his favorite toys and games, they would boss him around by telling him what to do and ignore him if he tried to speak.

The only thing that he minded much was his toys being taken, although he felt helpless to do more than cry, which only seemed to fuel them on more. Being ordered around didn't bother him, it wasn't as if he wanted to lead anyway.

Whenever his Mom and Dad picked him up from Kindergarten they would ask him how school was. Every time he almost told them about how the other kids were mean and made him cry, but he didn't want to cause trouble for his parents and make them sad. When he replied that school was fine it made his Dad smile like he was happy and ruffle Kurt's hair; Kurt knew he wanted to make his Dad smile like that all the time, so he never said a word.

The older he got the more the teasing and bullying escalated. His male peers, and dominant women occasionally, never wasted an opportunity to remind of the ever present hierarchy. The teachers usually turned a blind eye towards the treatment of male submissives as long as physical violence wasn't involved; in an unspoken agreement that it was just the way the world worked.

At first he defended himself by attempting to become invisible; eyes averted respectfully, head bowed, hiding in the shadows. But, no matter what he did he always managed to attract attention and never the kind that he wanted.

He would lie in bed at night and lull himself to sleep by imagining that one day his white knight would come for him and he would be rescued; just like the beautiful princesses in the fairy tales that he loved. His knight's face was always blurry and hidden in shadow, but Kurt knew that his knight would be handsome if only he was able to see his face. After all, Kurt Hummel would only have the best.

As he got older, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, it became more and more apparent to him that no knight was going to appear. That dream of romance wasn't for him.

He started to learn different ways to defend himself and keep sane. He started to hone and develop a sharp witty tongue and an aloof bitchy attitude. Maybe if he could convince himself that he was better than everyone then the teasing and bullying wouldn't hurt so much; at least that was what he told himself.

He didn't need a dominant to take care of him, he, Kurt Hummel, could take care of himself.

He would never ever submit to anyone.


	2. Chapter 1

Kurt looked at the notice board, pen in hand, eyes trained intensely on a certain sign up sheet pinned on the board. _The New Directions, now accepting 'new' members_!

Kurt shifted from one foot to another, bouncing back and forth, staring at the sheet, the big bold letters seeming to scream at him to _just do it. _Music was his life, whenever he felt lonely or sad (which was more often than he liked) he would listen to old and new Broadway albums; Wicked was his favorite of course.

He had come very close to signing up last year; after all, he knew he had a talented countertenor voice and he had every intention of ruling the Glee club.

Before signing up last year he had gone to spy on them. After all he had to know his competition, or lack thereof. He had peeked through the crack in the choir room door, quiet as a mouse, breathing slowly, even choosing not to wear his new and fashionable bright yellow shirt so that he would hopefully seamlessly blend in. One could never say that Kurt Hummel did not properly prepare.

_A short girl (who was a dominant, Kurt could see that immediately) with long dark brown hair that was tamed only by a simple black headband, stood in front of an eclectic group of people sitting in chairs. Many of them had their arms crossed across their chests, expressions smooth and blank, staring at the ceiling, the poster children for boredom._

_The girl stood with her hands fixed on her hips, her voice reverberating off the walls as she spoke, and dear god what was she wearing? Kurt thought to himself in horror, that was definitely a non-ironic animal sweater, featuring what appeared to be no less than a sheep._

_Evidently,'Mary had a little lamb' wouldn't be competition for his rightful title of 'most fashionable in Glee', Kurt thought to himself dryly._

_He then leaned in closer, his ear pressed to the door_

"_...and as I was saying, clearly the main solo __for Sectionals__ should go to the most talented member of the group. Not that the rest of you aren't talented of course, but I, Rachel Berry, am destined to have my name in lights, __I shall stop at nothing to get that_. _You can all be my backup and supporting cast, of course." Rachel paused for a moment, taking the time to clear her throat, before continuing in the same __abrasively__ confident tone of voice. "__I decided that 'Don't Rain on My Parade' would be the song that showcases the impressive range and strength of my vocals; Besides, I am Barbra's heir apparent, so it is the obvious choice" Rachel smiled widely, __which__showcas__ed __rows of blindingly white teeth__ at her not exactly rapt audience, and smoothed down her long red skirt._

_She then turned around, facing a small stereo that sat on the piano behind her. She pressed a button on it and the sound of the instrumental opening to 'Don't Rain on My Parade' filled the room._

_As soon as Rachel began to sing Kurt felt his __heart start to drop__. She was good, very, very good in fact. __Even if he could keep up with her vocally, her presence would most likely overpower his in every way._

_Even in Glee club, the place for the underdogs, he would be pushed aside and only noticed for the wrong reasons, Kurt thought to himself dully. Why he was kidding himself by coming here, he didn't even know._

_Kurt waited until Rachel __was__ finished singing, for he couldn't help wanting to listen to her as much as it irritated him to admit it, __damn her talent._

_He stood up from his crouched position once she had finished belting out the final note of the song, __her breath coming out in pants and her brow shiny with perspiration. __Turning around, his boots making a small squeaking noise on the linoleum, he prepared to walk away. _

_Apparently that had __somehow__ alerted the queen bee of the glee club, for not even 5 seconds had passed before he heard the door opening with a loud bang behind him, her __ear-piercing__ excited voice soon follow__ing__._

"_Are you here to join?! That is so great we need more members for Sectionals you know. You don't even need to sing much, you can just sway in the background and lip__-__sync."_

_While rambling a mile a minute, she took his arm and forcefully dragged him into the center of the choir room._

_Kurt stared at everyone, the sudden rushing noise in his ears drowning out Rachel's voice; and dear god was that his heart that was pounding so fast in his chest? Kurt took a deep breath, now was the time to use those mediation methods he had learned once from a Yoga DVD, find your peaceful center, or something._

_Rachel's chatter slowly came back into focus, just in time for him to hear her next sentence. "Sing something for us." She said, looking firmly and directly into his eyes._

_Kurt shivered in response to her words, his whole body wanting to obey her order. But, he wouldn't, he would not let himself. Although he knew he wanted to, so badly. It was a fight against his very nature, before he managed to grind out painfully "No."_

_Rachel blinked, her mouth forming a surprised 'O', she started to take a breath, about to say something, but Kurt cut her off._

"_I don't take orders from people that wear clothes even the Goodwill rejected." Kurt said while wrinkling his nose, honest disgust clouding his features. "..and I definitely don't sing backup for them." _

_With that said he turned heel and walked out, his chin held high with his pride kept intact. And if he ran afterwords into the nearest bathroom stall and cried his heart out, self-disgust running through him, the only person to know that would be him._

Kurt was abruptly jolted out of his thoughts by a backpack slamming hard into his side, guffawing following soon after. Kurt turned his head to glare, but the group of people, who were all in Letterman jackets like an army of clones, were already leaving. Kurt sighed and shook his head, turning his attention back to the board. This year he was going to have more courage than before. He wasn't going to let Rachel Berry discourage him from expressing himself and doing what he loved. This year was going to be different.

Before he lost his nerve he brought the pen up finally and signed with a flourish '_Kurt Hummel'._

_Get ready world, __because__ here comes Kurt._

* * *

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Don't be afraid to give (constructive!) criticism as well. :) Thank you for reading. -Gives Bloodred 321 a huge hug for leaving the first review-**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left such lovely reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Blaine will finally be appearing in the next chapter (which should be posted sometime tomorrow).**

**I also added a content warning on the first chapter, which explains what this story is rated 'M' for. If you haven't seen it already, I recommend reading it.**

* * *

Kurt stood in the middle of the choir room, attempting to look everywhere but where Rachel sat. They had mutually managed to avoid talking to each other ever since last year's outburst, which had in fact happened right where he was standing. He just hoped she wouldn't attempt to cause trouble for him in the club as a form of petty revenge, he had enough problems as it was.

"My name is Kurt Hummel and I will be singing Defying Gravity, obviously from Wicked."

"But-" Rachel began to say before she was shushed by a tall man in a Letterman jacket beside her, whom Kurt recognized as Finn.

Kurt had a crush on Finn in the previous school year. Out of all of the jock clones, Finn was the one who was, if not nice, at least not horrible towards him and that was refreshing.

_Kurt sighed with resignation at the leering faces of the jocks above him; another day, another bondage game..._

_The small janitor's closet that he was currently cornered in was already becoming a familiar place to him. The dirty mop that had permanent residence there would be his best friend at this rate; at least you couldn't say it wouldn't be a good listener, albeit it smelled a bit funny._

_One of the youths, who sported an impressive (though entirely unappealing in Kurt's opinion) black Mohawk, spoke up then. "Go on, Finn, its your turn this time."_

_'Finn' stepped forward, his mouth drawn into a thin line, neither a smile or a frown; the only emotional giveaway in his carefully blank expression was a very slight furrowing of his brow. He took the length of knotted rope from Mohawk's hands and looked down at Kurt._

_Kurt frowned as he looked up at Finn, he couldn't tell that he was a Dominant right away, in fact he couldn't tell which one he was at all. Of course considering that he was a jock and that these were his friends, he had to be a Dominant. Kurt let himself feel the heat of envy for a moment, it must be nice to have the option not to let people know where you stand on the social ladder, Kurt thought to himself bitterly; damn some people's luck._

_He screwed his blue eyes shut in uneasy anticipation of the inevitable command that was soon to follow. They usually took great pleasure in making him tie himself up (which was a command he had resisted at first, but he didn't try to anymore, it wasn't worth it), afterwords they would beat him up in many different ways, kicking, punching, while calling him a few predictable insults, since imagination was apparently not one of their gifts. Afterwords locking the closet door and leaving him there for some poor random teacher, janitor, or student to find._

_Once he had been left there the whole night after the school closed and had been grounded for weeks by his Dad afterwords for not coming home; since Kurt refused to tell him about what had really happened. He would rather have his Dad think that he was going out drinking and partying than be even more worried about what was really happening. It's not like there was anything that his Father could do to help, anyway._

_But, the eerily familiar mental pulling sensation that happened whenever he received a command from a Dominant never came; although he heard the words quite clearly spoken in Finn's baritone, "Tie yourself up."_

_Kurt stared up at Finn in sudden wonder, not quite believing it. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, he could only guess that Finn was granting him mercy by letting him keep his own mind. He felt the tight tension in his muscles uncoil very slightly, he knew he would still do what Finn told him, order to avoid trouble, but he didn't have to and that was a wonderful gift._

_He shakily took the rope from Finn's (beautiful, merciful, wonderful) hands, tying a knot around his wrists as well as he could, casting a grateful look at Finn out of the corner of his eyes. Finn seemed to frown, an uneasy look clouding his eyes._

_Mohawk guy seemed to catch the look that Kurt had sent Finn and laughed jeeringly in response. "Dude, it looks like the fairy's into you." He paused to lean in menacingly close to Kurt, addressing him now. "Bet you'd love to get down on your knees and suck his dick if he'd let you, wouldn't you?"_

_Kurt snorted loudly in response and said, "Good to know that, considering how much you love to talk about sucking dick, I must have company in the closet; the only difference being that I am literally in a closet and you're in a metaphorical one. But, close enough."_

"_What does metaphorical mean?" Questioned Finn in a puzzled tone of voice, from somewhere in the background; which everyone mutually decided to ignore._

"_Fuck you, Hummel. You're just a weak pansy ass submissive, you should treat people like us with a little more respect." Mohawk snarled, his face contorting. "You just wish you had the Puckinator playing for your gay ass team."_

"_Dude, lets just go. He's not even worth it." Finn said, cutting in swiftly._

"_Yeah, you're right." Puck then straightened up, but not before delivering a couple of bruising parting kicks to Kurt's stomach._

_Kurt's eyes watered from the sharp, dagger-like pain suddenly blooming across his abdomen and he doubled over, a hacking cough shaking his most likely bruised ribs._

_He faintly heard the group start to leave, and the __ominous and final__click of the lock on the door. __He could tell that he was going to be here for a while..._

Kurt opened his eyes as the of memory of when his crush had begun, ended. His near idolization of Finn had continued for quite a while after that. Then it had slowly started to fade as he became more jaded and realized that while Finn might be a tiny amount nicer than the other jocks, that didn't mean he wasn't still a major douche bag. His pride couldn't take him mooning over someone like that, it wasn't worth it; he had to be stronger than that.

Kurt abruptly realized that everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to sing. He flushed in embarrassment, feeling heat crawling up his neck and onto his cheeks.

He turned his head and gave a stiff nod to the quiet piano player, signaling him to begin.

The instrumental beginning to 'Defying Gravity' tinkled through the air and he opened his mouth to sing. This wasit_, _this was what he loved doing. He had practiced this song for months, he could do this, he _had _to do this.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits_

_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know_

As he sang a dense fog seemed to hang over everything else in the room, everyone's faces were misty and far away, disconnected, as he concentrated on pouring his heart and soul into the song.

He hadn't only chosen this song because it was from his favorite musical, he had also chosen it because the lyrics spoke to him deeply. They embodied what he hoped to achieve someday, to just be able to leap; to just shrug off all the mental chains that had held him captive his entire life and _defy gravity._

As he sang the final note, he thought for one terrible moment that his voice would crack, but it didn't and his voice sailed through the high 'F' perfectly, the note hanging in the air for a moment.

For an instant the whole room was quiet after he finished, then Mr. Schue spoke. "Welcome to Glee, Kurt." Mr. Schue smiled after saying so, his mouth crinkling at the corners and his eyes sparkling as he clapped Kurt on the shoulder.

Kurt smiled shyly, his cheeks flushed from exertion; allowing his heart to swell with pride as everyone clapped enthusiastically, even Rachel, which he wasn't expecting.

He walked over and took a seat among the members, as everyone murmured their welcomes at him.

He looked around at the group, taking the time to properly observe everyone there for the first time.

Towards the far left of the row of chairs were two girls in cheerleader outfits, sitting next to each other with their hands intertwined, and they seemed as different as night and day to Kurt's eyes. The Latino girl sitting to the left of her companion was a Dominant and she carried a certain aura around her that made Kurt surprised that she didn't have spikes growing out of her skin; which was a strong contrast to the other blonde (submissive) girl's sweet demeanor.

Near them was a quiet and submissive girl, dressed in extremely Gothic clothing.

Sitting next to her was an Asian dominant man, wearing a simple white T-shirt paired with faded blue jeans.

Kurt definitely did _not_ pause to admire the slight hint of toned muscles that showed through the other man's T-shirt.

Kurt looked over to his right and saw Rachel, Finn, and oh god, Puck. Kurt sent a withering glare towards the back of Puck's head, wishing that he had the ability incinerate people with his eyes.

Sitting a seat away from Puck was a blonde dominant man, and that blonde hair _definitely _came from a bottle. No one could fool Kurt in regards to that.

Over on the side was a man sitting in a wheelchair, and although he was not a submissive, Kurt recognized him as a fellow dweller at the bottom of the pyramid. Merely being a dominant did not always protect you from getting shunned because of other things, such as being too smart for your own good, or loving Star Wars, and wearing glasses and being in a wheelchair.

Lastly, Kurt looked over and saw Mercedes, a fellow diva. He had made friends with her last year and for a time they had done almost everything together. Over the summer they had drifted apart, Mercedes choosing more and more often to spend time with her other friends instead. Kurt couldn't truly blame her, he usually felt too depressed to be good company most of the time, anyway.

His evaluations finished, Kurt tuned back into the steady chatter around him.

"...I just wish that we knew more about the 'Dalton Academy Warblers'. We need to know how much of a threat they are going to be at Sectionals, knowledge is power. Right now all we know is that they are an all boy show choir group that has operated at the private school of Dalton for years and years." Rachel was saying.

There were a few scattered nod's and 'mhmm's' around him.

"We need a spy to evaluate them, someone to go there posing as a student. I would go myself of course, but I'm a girl." Rachel said, with a flip of her hair and a bat of her eyelashes.

Kurt would never know what in that moment made him speak up, it was not normally something he would ever do, but he did it. "I'll go."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is slightly shorter than I intended, but I wanted to publish it today, as promised. The next chapter will be longer! Leave a review if you want my eternal love and devotion. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kurt drove up to Dalton Academy the very next day, in his Navigator. Listening (and loudly singing along) to Lady Gaga on the radio, while trying hard not to think about how insane he considered himself for doing this.

_Don't call attention to yourself, sneak in and watch a performance, then leave. No one will even notice you, and if they do, just say that you're new._

He just hoped that they wouldn't beat him up too badly, if he got caught spying. The last thing he needed was to get blood on his new designer outfit, he definitely wouldn't be able to find the same one for such a good price again. Not to mention the fact that a broken nose would ruin him.

Then, all too soon it seemed, the gated entrance to Dalton loomed up in front of him. _So, this is what a school for the rich and privileged looks like,_ Kurt thought to himself.

The well manicured grounds stretched around the school, the grass off the main pathway green and healthy, not a dead or dying blade in sight. The school building itself was immense and old fashioned in style; you could almost feel the history of it, as though it was a living thing. The sunlight bounced cheerfully off of the large glass windows covering the architecture.

Kurt stared up at the school after parking his car, feeling rather awed at the immensity of it. He squared his shoulders stiffly and thought to himself, b_etter to just get it over with._

He marched into the building and was instantly transported into another world, a domed ceiling stretched expansively above him. A crowd of students rushed around him while he looked around, their loud chatter echoing off of the walls. One student bumped into him, pushing him against the stairway railing, an apology was quickly muttered to him before the student rushed back off. In fact everyone seemed to be going somewhere in a hurry, all of them heading down the stairs.

Kurt looked around in confusion, taking in the ornate decorations with wonder for a moment, before wondering what on earth everyone was so excited about. He walked slowly down the curving staircase, staying to the side in an attempt to avoid bumping into anyone, his hand gently touching the rail while he looked around hopefully for someone to ask. "Excuse me." Kurt called out when he saw someone pass by at a slightly slower pace than the rest. The student turned his head to look at Kurt, a warm smile on his face in response, "Yes?"

Kurt felt himself blush under the other man's penetrating hazel eyes, before replying with a sudden stutter. "Hi, can I ask you a question? I'm n-new here."

The shorter man's smile widened as he offered his hand to shake, "I'm Blaine."

Kurt couldn't help smiling back at him, his friendliness was infectious. Kurt took the offered hand, shaking it.

Blaine's hand felt warm and comforting in his, smooth and gentle, but with just a hint of masculine coarseness from a callus on his palm. Not counting hugs from his Dad, Kurt realized that he had never actually enjoyed the touch of a Dominant before; usually it brought nothing but pain.

"Kurt", he responded, reluctantly removing his hand before it became awkward. "So, where is everyone rushing off to?"

"The Warbler's; every once in awhile they throw an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons, it tends to shut the school down for a while." Blaine replied.

"Wait, so, the Glee club is kind of cool here?" Kurt questioned disbelievingly. _Is this paradise?_

"Yes, the Warbler's are like rock stars. Come on, I know a shortcut." Blaine said, firmly grasping Kurt's hand again and pulling him along.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as he ran alongside Blaine in a daze, hand in hand, with his heart beating fast in his chest at the renewed touch.

He observed Blaine's tightly gelled black hair, _maybe we can bond over a shared love of hair products._

Blaine threw open a large double door, releasing Kurt's hand and revealing a huge gathering of people inside.

Kurt looked around and winced at everyone's matching uniforms, "Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well next time don't forget your jacket, new kid." Blaine replied with a grin and a subtle wink that left Kurt furiously blushing (and maybe smiling a little), while Blaine walked over to join the group of people standing in the center of the crowd, 'the Warblers'.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

Magic seemed to permeate the air as Blaine sang 'Teenage Dream' and the rest of the Warbler's hummed in the background, dancing in perfect synchronicity. _He's amazing, _Kurt thought to himself in awe, _and gay, he has to be, he's singing Katy Perry for god's sake._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

After Blaine finished singing, Kurt joined in the enthusiastic applause, feeling a silly grin pasted on his face, unable to help it.

_Damn it, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, don't start to fall for him. You can't fall for anyone._


	5. Chapter 4

"Latte?" Questioned Blaine, while sliding a grande sized cup of coffee across the table towards Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt murmured in reply, sending Blaine and the two men sitting beside him, a tentative smile.

"This is Wes, and David." Blaine said, nodding his head towards the man on his left and right, respectively.

"It's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee, before beating me up for spying." Kurt said, gripping his coffee cup tightly, his fingers making dents in the Styrofoam.

"We're not going to beat you up." Wes said, his mouth quirking up very slightly

"You're such a terrible spy that we found it almost endearing." David remarked, joining in.

"Which made me think that spying wasn't really the reason you came." Blaine said, enunciating his words carefully, his elbows leaning on the table as he gazed at Kurt with quiet intensity.

A thick silence hung in the air while Kurt considered Blaine's words, swallowing down a sudden lump in his throat. "I-I'm not really sure why I came, actually." Kurt averted his eyes, examining the intricate knots and grooves in the wooden table as he felt a question rise to his lips unbidden. "Are you guys all gay?"

Blaine threw his head back and laughed heartily, "no, no. Well I am, but these two have girlfriends."

"This isn't a gay school, we just have zero-tolerance bullying policy. Everyone is free to be who they are here and treated with equal respect. Regardless of if you're gay, straight, dominant, or submissive" Explained Wes.

Kurt took in a deep breath, his chest feeling tight in spite of it, _don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry. _His vision grew blurry, despite his inward protests, and he felt a tell tale wetness slip down his cheeks. His fingers clutched his cup even tighter in an attempt to regain control, _this cup is going to be destroyed by the end of this conversation._

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Blaine said, turning to look at Wes and David, his voice low and soft.

Wes and David nodded simultaneously, twin frowns tinged with sadness as they got up from the table and left the room.

"I take it you're having trouble." Blaine said, his voice layered with careful sympathy.

Kurt gave a short and hoarse laugh, his voice tinged with bitterness, "you have no idea. Being born a gay submissive male, well, its like I've been cursed. Bullied and shunned everyday since I was little, for things I can't even control, its not fair. What did I do to deserve this?" Kurt's voice shook weakly on the last sentence.

"You did nothing to deserve it. I may have not endured half of what I'm sure you have to, but I know what its like to be mercilessly taunted everyday for being gay, when I used to go to a public high school." Blaine reached forward after saying so, grasping Kurt's trembling hands in his own steady ones. "The people tormenting you are ignorant fools, on a power trip. They bully you since they can't do it to female submissives without getting into serious trouble, you're just someone that they're taking their own insecurities out on."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier. I try to be strong everyday, but I j-just don't know how much more I can take." Kurt sniffed dramatically, attempting to dry his eyes with the back of his hand, prompting Blaine to reach into his pocket and grab a red handkerchief, offering it to Kurt.

Kurt smiled despite himself, taking the offered handkerchief and dabbing at his eyes. "Thank you, but really, who still carries handkerchiefs around? I thought that died out about, oh, 100 years ago."

Blaine crossed his arms and furrowed his impressively triangular eyebrows, in an attempt to look affronted, with a tell tale quirking at the corner of his mouth telling a different story. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with old-fashioned. I think its a gentlemanly thing to carry a handkerchief around with you."

"If you say so." Replied Kurt, a teasing lilt to his voice.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both sipping their coffees, deep in thought.

"I'm sorry to bother you with my own problems." Kurt began to say, when Blaine raised his hand in a 'stop' motion, palm facing towards Kurt. "I don't mind at all, I want to help you, I really do."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, "you have no idea how much that means to me, you're really the only person I've talked to about this."

"No problem. Before you leave we should exchange numbers, I mean it when I say I want to help you. We'll figure something out, and if it gets any worse you have to call me right away. I'm not usually one for violence, but I will kick their asses for you." Blaine said, staring Kurt dead in the eye, his voice low and deep, his hands clenched tightly.

"Okay." Kurt's whole body shivered when he felt the command wash over him, sending a strange tingling feeling down his spine, different from the other commands he had received from his peers before.

They exchanged numbers and said goodbye, then as Kurt clambered into his car, preparing for the drive home, he heard a sharp 'ding' from his phone.

_'One new message from Blaine.'_

"Courage."

* * *

**A/N: Big thank you and 'xoxo's' to J (guest) and cold kagome, who both reviewed the last chapter. I'm so glad that you're both enjoying it, it means a lot to me whenever I see that new review alert in my inbox, so thanks for taking the time.**

**Also a big thanks to everyone who followed and favorited this story, I'm glad you're liking it as well, and I hope you continue to. :) 3**


	6. Chapter 5

Throughout the week Kurt and Blaine texted back and forth regularly, gradually getting to know each other.

Little things, like Blaine's favorite color (red) and Kurt's never ending battle with the temptation of chocolate; then the big things, like their hopes and dreams.

**To: Blaine**

Either fashion or Broadway, maybe both at once, that would be my dream.

**From: Blaine**

Like a fashion model?

**To: Blaine**

Haha, no. A fashion designer. I'm not exactly model material.

**From: Blaine**

I think you could be, if you wanted to.

**To: Blaine**

Thank you, but I wasn't fishing for a compliment, so don't worry. I'm not interested in being a model anyway, my passion lies with design.

**To: Blaine**

So, what is your dream?

**From: Blaine**

I'm not really sure, something with performing. Maybe the stage, or movies. I envy that you already have it figured out.

**To: Blaine**

Well, just because I know what I want to do doesn't mean its going to happen.

**From: Blaine**

True. But, I think you'll make it happen. If you get your names in lights someday you owe me $20 for saying that.

**To: Blaine**

$15.

**From: Blaine**

Fine, some friend you are.

**To: Blaine**

We're friends?

**From: Blaine**

Of course. At least I thought we were.

**To: Blaine**

We are.

A moment after Kurt pressed send, he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he was greeted by Rachel staring at him, a woebegone expression gracing her face.

"Your performance was as wonderful as always, Rachel." Kurt sighed, barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"I know, but that's not what I want to talk to you about." she stated, uncomfortably shuffling her feet and smoothing down her skirt despite it being unruffled.

Kurt stared at her curiously, faintly hearing the last of the other Glee club members straggle out the door, the buzzing sound of their energetic chatter getting further away.

_What on earth could she have to say to me?_ Kurt thought to himself in confusion, while pocketing his cellphone, folding his hands together, and silently waiting for her to speak.

Rachel frowned to herself and sat down on the chair next to him, crossing her legs. "I just wanted to... apologize.. to you."

"What?" Kurt said dumbly. "What for?"

"I really feel bad about the way I've treated you before." Rachel said, her lower lip wobbling dangerously and her eyes starting to grow watery.

"Um... thank you... But, you've never treated me that badly." Kurt said slowly, feeling more bewildered and disconcerted by the second.

"I have, I've been horrible to you. I'm a terrible person." Big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke, choking off on the last sentence as she started to loudly, and dramatically, sob into a Kleenex that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Kurt gently patted her back as she cried, "Really, it's fine. You haven't been that horrible. We've never even spoken much."

"Exactly." Rachel sobbed out. "I never apologized to you for trying to order you around, back when you almost joined the club before. I-I scared you off."

Rachel clutched tightly at his shirt as she buried her head into his shoulder, crying her heart out.

Kurt rubbed her back soothingly as he thought to himself desperately, _please don't get your nasal secretions on my shirt, and how did I end up comforting you? Isn't this supposed to be an apology?_

After a few minutes had passed, Rachel's crying slowed and she straightened up, dabbing the last of her tears from her cheeks with an extra tissue, her eyes red and puffy.

"Rachel, if I may ask, what prompted this sudden change of heart?" He asked, the question hanging weightily in the air for a moment.

"Oh, Kurt." Rachel said, her eyes welling up dangerously again.

_Please, don't start crying again. _Kurt thought to himself frantically, _my shirt can't take anymore abuse._

"I'm so sorry, I can't talk about it. It's not my secret to tell." Rachel leaned forward and squeezed his shoulder as she spoke.

"Let's just say.. I've seen the light. I'm a changed woman." Rachel put a hand over her heart theatrically, eyes raised to the ceiling. "I've realized now, male submissives are not any more lowly than the rest of us; they're just different."

"So, Kurt, thank you for hearing me out." Rachel smiled at him. "Are we okay?"

"We're okay." Kurt replied, offering a quiet smile in return. Rachel seemed like she could be abrasive, but her heart appeared to be in the right place, and he could use more friends, not enemies.

"Well, I have to go now, I have a _date_ to get ready for." Rachel said airily, standing up, her chair squeaking in response. "See you." With that parting line, she strode across the room and exited, banging the door closed behind her.

_The forever alone Rachel Berry has a date?_ Kurt thought to himself, raising one eyebrow in bemusement and shaking his head. _Not that I have much room to talk in the 'forever alone' area._

While idly wondering who her date was, he got out his phone and prepared to send a text to Blaine.

**To: Blaine**

Something really strange just happened to me.

**From: Blaine**

You realized you wore your clothes inside out?

**To: Blaine**

No, that would be horrifying.

**To: Blaine**

Rachel Berry _apologized_ to me

**From: Blaine**

Wow, for what? Details?

**To: Blaine**

Well, I was wondering.. since tomorrow is Saturday... if you would want to hang out and get a friendly cup of coffee with me at the Lima Bean? I could tell you the details then. You don't have to, you know, I was just wondering. You can say no, if you're busy.

Kurt's hands shook nervously, his mouth dry, as he waited for a reply. One minute, two minutes, three minutes.

_Beep-beep._

**From: Blaine**

I'd love to. 2:00?

Kurt smiled in relief and sent his reply.

**To: Blaine**

Okay. :)

Kurt put away his phone and hummed merrily, his heart high. Then, suddenly, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle slightly, as though someone was watching him intently. His head shot up, and his eyes darted around suspiciously, looking for someone.

Then he noticed it, the choir room door open a crack, very slight, but open nevertheless.

Kurt gulped nervously, _Rachel had shut the door all the way after she left, I know she did._

Slowly, very slowly, he got up. His footsteps quiet as a mouse as he neared the door and flung it open.

_There's no one here._ He looked up and down the hallway, but there was no one in sight and no sound of fleeing footsteps.

_Must have been the wind. Who would be watching me, anyway?_

* * *

**A/N: Huge thank you and 'xoxo's' to ReginaLuna and cold kagome for taking the time to review the last chapter. Glad both of you enjoyed it! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning: This story has now earned its 'M' rating. There is explicit BDSM smut in this chapter. I won't be warning for smut in future chapters, so consider this to be a blanket warning for future chapters as well. :)**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat inside the Lima Bean at a roomy table for two by the window, made of a pale cherry wood. Employees and customers alike bustled around them. The zombies waiting in line, eager for their afternoon pick-me-up, were a sharp contrast to the animated faces already drinking their coffee. The eager chatter of the energizer bunnies drowned out their conversation to everyone around them, their voices lost in the cacophony.

"...and then that's it, she left." Kurt took another sip of his grande non-fat mocha, after finishing his story. He winced involuntarily at the scalding sensation on his tongue, _still too hot._

"The great mystery that is Rachel Berry." Remarked Blaine, raising one thick eyebrow in bemusement. "We need to make a plan to find out what she's hiding"

"Like what?" Kurt questioned, curiously.

"Hmm, I don't know. We could try sneaking into her house and stealing her diary?" Suggested Blaine, looking ridiculously hopeful.

"How about a plan that involves less breaking and entering and getting sent inevitably sent to jail?" Kurt said dryly.

"Aw, come on. It would be exciting, like a movie." Blaine said, aiming a pleading expression at him.

"So, private school boy has a wild side after all. Also, no." Kurt said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Then, suddenly, an idea popped into his head that was quite brilliant, in his own opinion. "I could offer her a friendly makeover, god knows she needs one anyway, and get her to spill all of her dirty secrets; through the power of eyebrow hair removal and makeup. I can't wait to burn all of those horrid sweaters she owns."

Blaine grinned and rolled his eyes. "You can be such a jerk sometimes."

"Tell me to stop, then." Retorted Kurt teasingly, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Blaine's eyes darkened subtly as he leaned forward, across the table. Suddenly, it was as though the constant roar of the crowd was nonexistent to Kurt's ears, all he could hear was the other man as he whispered softly, darkly, intimately. "Maybe I should."

Kurt blushed to the roots of his hair, his face aflame with heat. His heart thumped loudly, echoing in his ears and seeming to murmur '_do it, tell me'._

Blaine laughed and winked, settling back down into his chair. "Just kidding."

"Right." Kurt mumbled, feeling mortified at his reaction. His mind silently screaming at himself. _Could you be more weak? You're disgusting._

"Anyway, that's not a bad idea. But, where do I come into this?" Questioned Blaine, a disappointed look gracing his face.

"You don't." Replied Kurt, smirking at Blaine's crestfallen expression. "I wouldn't frown like that if I were you. You're going to get premature wrinkles."

"Fine. But, you need to keep me updated on all the details." Said Blaine, crossing his arms with an injured expression fixed on face; and _yep _still frowning.

"Okay." Kurt said with a smile. _Well, laugh lines are better than frown lines._

* * *

_An expanse of crimson sheets stretched around Kurt, as he lay on a bed that wasn't his own. Every limb and muscle felt completely loose and relaxed; a strong contradiction to his usual state of tension and constant wariness. _

_The sheets were soft like silk and cool against his bare back as he lay with his eyes closed, feeling no need to open them; the smell of burning candles and fresh roses all around him._

_He heard the soft sound of breathing beside him, he wasn't alone. _

_A finger gently trailed it's way down Kurt's bicep, cataloging every smooth ridge of muscle. Stopping at his palm, the other person's hand held his in a firm grip, a thumb intimately stroking over the thin skin on his wrist, sending an undeniable shiver through his body._

_Warm lips pressed chastely against his; then getting firmer, more insistent. A tongue licked across his plump lower lip, demanding entrance, which he gladly gave. Their tongues intertwined in a passionate embrace as Kurt gasped breathlessly into the kiss. Teeth nipped at his bottom lip, causing Kurt to emit a low moan as the spark of mixed pain and pleasure shot straight to his groin._

_Everything seemed hazy and unreal, his body wrapped in a warm fuzz of comfort as he let the other man lead, completely taking over his mouth and body._

_Just when Kurt felt as though his lungs were about to explode from lack of air, they broke apart, gasping heavily._

"_I'll take care of you." Murmured a soft, male voice against his ear, a puff of breath gracing itself over Kurt's skin._

_He knew that voice, knew why he felt so calm and trusting. "Blaine." Kurt breathed out._

"_Shh." Blaine hummed against his skin in reply, pressing an open mouthed kiss against Kurt's neck._

_Kurt attempted to move his arms, wanting to touch Blaine's skin and make him feel good too. But, he realized he couldn't. His wrists were bound to the headboard by cold metal restraints, that he was certain weren't there before, rendering him immobile. He tugged against them for a moment, the icy cold metal burning against his skin, before giving up._

"_You should know better than that." Blaine said, his voice low and husky. "You may only touch me when I say you can."_

"_Sorry." Mumbled Kurt, feeling oddly ashamed._

"_You're still learning, so I'll let it go this time." Blaine replied, his voice gentle. "Stay still."_

_Teeth scraped over his nipple. Blaine teasing and sucking on it with his tongue, until it turned flushed and hard._

_Kurt moaned wantonly, each ghosting puff of breath, suck, and lick from Blaine went straight to his cock. And he was so, so hard. It took every bit of his self control to stay still as ordered, and not rock up against Blaine in attempt to seek relief._

"_Spread your legs." Blaine ordered._

_Kurt blushed as he obeyed, now utterly exposed. It felt good not to resist anymore, like he had to every day of his life. Completely giving into his nature._

"_You're so good for me." Blaine said, his voice full of praise. "Open your eyes now."_

_Kurt opened his eyes, and the whole room seemed indistinct and bathed in a mist, dim except for the glow from rows of burning candles covering the room. The bed's canopy stretched over his head as he gazed at Blaine._

_Blaine lay in front of Kurt's spread legs, bestowing small kisses and nips along the sensitive skin of Kurt's upper thigh, teasing him. Each kiss got closer and closer to Kurt's cock, until Kurt was a trembling mess._

"_Blaine." He managed to gasp out difficultly, coming out as a high desperate whine._

_Blaine smirked and responded by grasping the base of Kurt's cock with his hand, stroking up and down firmly._

_Kurt moaned louder than he ever had in his life, at finally getting the contact he so desperately needed, whimpering wantonly._

_Then he saw and felt Blaine's mouth descend around him, one hand still rubbing at the base of his dick, while the other kept his hips down._

_And, oh god, Kurt was surprised that he didn't immediately cum when he felt Blaine's wet, hot mouth wrap around the head of his cock. The sight of his dick in Blaine's red, swollen mouth was quite possibly the most erotic thing that Kurt had ever seen in his life, and all he could do was groan helplessly, completely unable to move as Blaine ravished his body._

_Blaine took him deep into his throat, the muscles clenching tight around his member as Blaine hummed deep in his throat. And oh god, that felt good._

_Then back out, licking a stripe up the side of Kurt's dick and across the slit, gathering up the drops of precum there._

"_Cum for me, beautiful." Blaine said, his voice rough, before descending back down, taking Kurt deep into his mouth again, with a hard suck._

_That was all it took for black spots to dance in front of Kurt's eyes as he came, hard. His body arching off the bed in pleasure as he screamed out Blaine's name-_

Then Kurt woke up from the vivid dream, his body shaking and bathed in a layer of sweat, with a distinctly sticky feeling in his underwear.

_Oh my god, I am so screwed._

* * *

**_A/N: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, cold kagome! :)_**

**_I can't believe that the season finale of Glee is tonight, *SOB*. Thank goodness I have about 50 fanfictions saved in my 'To Read' folder, so I have something to sustain me over the hiatus!_**

**_Feedback encourages me to write faster! xoxo_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Sorry, this update took a bit longer than usual! Writers block isn't fun. :(_**

**_Hope you all enjoy! 3_**

* * *

_Ding_

Kurt stood in the kitchen and looked nervously down at his phone, '_One new message from Blaine'. _

**From: Blaine**

Good morning. :)

Kurt stared blankly at his phone for what felt like hours, but couldn't possibly have been more than five minutes.

_How do I respond to this?_ Kurt thought to himself frantically, his mind racing.

His fingers tapped out message after message, trying uselessly to figure out what a normal response would be. But, pressing delete afterward, every time.

_I'll just reply later_. He thought to himself, putting his phone back into his jean pocket.

He had been planning on having breakfast, but now the thought of eating anything at all made his already queasy stomach one hundred times worse. _On the bright side, I'll definitely fit into my new skinny jeans._

"Hey, kiddo."

Kurt turned around at the sound of his Dad greeting him. He attempted to conjure up a cheerful smile in response, but only managed what felt like a mere caricature of the real thing.

"What's wrong? You look like you just found out Lady HaHa died."

"It's GaGa, and I'm fine, really." _Kurt Hummel; __singer, dancer, fashionista, and habitual liar__. _He thought to himself grimly.

Burt looked at him, seeming to assess, his eyes worried. "You sure?"

"I'm sure." Kurt said, with a short nod.

"Okay. But, you know that if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here for you, right?"

"I know, Dad." Kurt smiled again, hoping that it seemed more 'I'm genuinely happy', and less 'grim reaper'.

Burt looked at him carefully, almost suspiciously, but seemed to decide not to press any further. Choosing instead to rummage around and make himself his morning cup of black coffee.

Kurt allowed himself a quiet sigh of relief, when his Dad let the issue go. _I'm usually more convincing than that._

* * *

He never did end up responding to Blaine's text. Throughout the rest of the day, in his room, at the mall, he would take out his phone and look at it.

Once it even rang, probably Blaine wondering if he was okay.

God, he wanted to talk to Blaine. He wanted to very badly, with the kind of longing that only someone who is truly alone can feel. He just didn't know _how._ He felt like he was an alien trying to masquerade as a normal human being, whenever he held that phone in his hand. Sure that he wouldn't know how to interact, that Blaine would figure it out. And not only would that most likely ruin their friendship, it would ruin his pride and break the promise he had made to himself. The promise that he had to be stronger than that, he was _not _weak, he was strong enough not to submit to someone like his instincts demanded. The promise that he didn't need anyone, and he especially didn't need anyone to take care of him.

The fact that he had already blatantly broken parts of that promise to himself, he chose to ignore.

* * *

So, it continued through the next day at school. His life, back to the same routine it had been before he had met Blaine. The only difference was Glee Club, a small spark of happiness. Even if all the solos did go to Rachel, and all the duets to Rachel and Finn. Which was _definitely _not fair.

Maybe he would say something about it, but not now. Right now he felt an exhaustion that couldn't even be measured in normal terms, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep for the rest of the day, hell the rest of the week or month would do nicely.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked over at the sound of his name and saw Rachel staring at him. Then he noticed that everyone else had already left the choir room. W_ow I really do need to sleep, this is not good for my complexion._

"Right, I'm leaving. Thanks, Rachel."

Kurt stood up then, grabbing his bag and preparing to walk away; when he felt Rachel's hand gently touch his arm, stopping him.

He turned to face her and lifted an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Are you alright, Kurt? You look a little... peaked. I didn't see you eat anything at lunch. Not to mention-" Here she paused, seemingly for dramatic effect, before leaning in close to his ear and saying in a stage whisper, "you have _dark circles. _And I really can't have a proper rival that has dark circles."

Kurt gaped at her in horror. "_No." _He said in a terrified whisper._ Dark circles? Me?_

He quickly rummaged through his bag until he found the pocket mirror that he always carried with him, in case of emergency of course.

Oh god, he looked nothing like himself. His dark circles could probably win an award of some sort, and he just looked _haggard. _At least his skin was as smooth as ever, thank goodness for his moisturizers.

"Maybe a stress pimple will be next." Rachel predicted grimly.

"Don't say that." Kurt said, his eyes widening in terror. "It's bad luck."

"I had a _gigantic _stress pimple on my nose a couple years ago." Rachel said thoughtfully, ignoring him. "It was big, red, and oh god it was just hideous. I had twice the amount of slushies thrown on me, during that week." Rachel's eyes filled up with tears at the memory.

"You poor thing." Kurt whispered, his eyes tearing up in part sympathy, part fear for himself.

Then, suddenly, Rachel's arms were around him, hugging him tightly. He stiffened in surprise, before hugging her back. Usually he didn't like people invading his personal space like that, but this felt nice. Friendly human contact was almost.. comforting.

She drew back after another moment, releasing him. "Take care of yourself, Kurt. We need to have you at your best for Sectionals."

She flounced out of the room before he could reply. _Rachel Berry is certainly unpredictable nowadays._

* * *

He went home straight after school. No encounters with any of the dreaded jocks, thank goodness for small miracles.

He took off his shoes at the door and walked through the house, heading towards his room so he could take his much needed nap.

"Hey Kurt, how was school?" Burt said, spotting him.

_And I was trying to be quiet._ Kurt thought to himself, suppressing a sigh.

"Fine. I'm just a little tired, so I'm going to rest for an hour or two. Beauty sleep is important."

"Okay." Burt said, looking at his face carefully. "Before you do that, can you sit down for a moment? I think you and I need to talk."

Kurt frowned to himself, a foreboding feeling creeping over him as he slowly sat down on the couch, nervously crossing his legs.

Burt sat down on the chair across from him and was quiet for a moment, attempting to gather his thoughts.

"Kurt, I know something is wrong. I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid. You haven't been yourself for a couple of days now. I'm worried about you. It's my job as your Dad to be there for you, and you're not letting me do my job, you won't open up to me. You're lying to my face about it."

Kurt paled significantly, which was saying something considering he was pale to begin with. _I was that obvious.._

He nervously crossed and uncrossed his legs, unsure of what to say. "I.. um... I-I guess I've been having a hard time." Kurt managed to choke out the words, almost laughing at the ridiculous understatement, but it came out as a strangled sob instead.

He paused for a moment to recover, then continued. "I just lost the first real friend I've ever had. And it's my fault, I'm so stupid." A tear trickled down his face and he angrily wiped it away. _I've been crying an awful lot lately. "_Something happened that I feel guilty about and now I can't even face him. So, I've been ignoring him and he probably hates me now." Kurt stared down at his lap, a dramatic sniffle ending his words.

"Well, I don't know what you did, and I won't ask, that's your business. But, talk to him and apologize to him. If he's a friend worth keeping it'll work out. Don't give up, Kurt. Friendship isn't something you should throw away easily over nothing." Burt said, looking at him seriously.

Kurt was quiet for a minute, letting the words sink in. "Okay." He mumbled, wiping his eyes and flashing a watery smile.

"Well, I'll let you get your sleep." Burt said, standing up. He walked over and patted Kurt's shoulder awkwardly, in an attempt to be comforting, before exiting.

_I'll call Blaine later and apologize for ignoring him. I just have to get over these stupid feelings and dreams, he can never know._

* * *

**A/N: Huge thank you's and lots of love to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Very happy that you all liked it, encouraged me to push through my writers block! 3**_ **xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to cold kagome and ashwita ashok for reviewing the last chapter. :):)**

**Sorry for the long-ish wait. In my defense, this chapter is slightly longer? :)**

**Warning: Disturbing themes relating to stalking.**

* * *

Kurt had, as promised to himself, called Blaine the very next morning. Apologized and mumbled out some lie; either that he was sick or his phone had broken. Everything had passed by in such a blur that he wasn't sure which excuse he had given.

But, whatever had happened, it appeared that Blaine had believed him, much to Kurt's relief. Although Kurt could not dispel the sense of unease and awkwardness whenever he talked to him. Blaine seemed steadfastly oblivious to Kurt's sudden shyness. A small miracle that Kurt was extremely grateful for. _Maybe one day things will get back to normal for me._

A couple of days after his surprisingly successful conversation with Blaine, Kurt walked over to his locker.

His hair was wet from washing it in the restroom sink, after yet another Slushie shower in the middle of the day. Slushies were the jock's only weapon of choice for the past few weeks, since he had recently been leaving at the end of the day with the rest of the Glee club members and there had been little opportunity for the bullies to corner him in the janitors closet as usual.

They took out their frustration on the other submissive males at the school. Kurt sympathetically noticed their miserable faces and rope burns. But, sympathy was as far as it went. _Better them than me._

He knew thinking that was selfish, but he didn't care. He had an out from the worst of the bullying, now it was someone else's turn. There was nothing he could do to help them, any more than he could help himself before.

His only fear was that the jocks would find some way to retaliate against him, for managing to evade them. _Just don't think about it. You'll be fine._

Brushing aside his thoughts, he entered the code and opened his locker. He reached in to grab his hairspray, in the vain hope that he could salvage his messy hair. Then, he noticed a small pink envelope laying innocently on the bottom of his locker.

Kurt stared at it in confusion for a moment. _What..._

Hairspray forgotten, he cautiously picked it up. _Just someone pulling a prank. There's probably something really gross in here. I should throw it away._

He stared at it indecisively for a moment, _throw it away, throw it away._ But, curiosity grew stronger than his common sense. Before tearing it open he gave it an experimental sniff, if it smelled like something gross then he would put it in the trash, he decided.

It didn't, it smelled almost smelled like roses. Not bad at all. His heartbeat sped up in his chest. W_hat is this?_

His decision made for him, he tore it open, biting his lip nervously, not sure what he was expecting.

It contained a slip of crisp ivory paper. He pulled it out, reading it swiftly.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_And no one_

_Is as beautiful as you_

A few crushed rose petals dotted the page, lending their fresh scent.

Kurt blinked, _a love letter? _He had _not_ been expecting that

A warm blush stole over his cheeks as he smiled in pleasant surprise to himself. The concept of someone finding _him, _of all people, attractive and even _beautiful_, was foreign to say the least. What this anonymous stranger saw in him, he had no idea. Kurt knew that his appearance was unusual, and he tried to look his best. But, _beautiful_? No way.

He picked the envelope back up, about to put the paper back in, when something slipped out of the envelope, spilling out onto the bottom of his locker.

An icy hand clenched over his heart, his former warm feelings now eclipsed by dread when he saw what it was.

Photos of him, all photos of him. Grainy, like they were taken with a cell phone camera. In class, looking attentively at the teacher. Walking home, bag slung over his shoulder. In the school hallway. All were taken from far away, as though the person taking them was struggling not to be seen.

Kurt picked up another one, unlike the others this one wasn't taken from far away. It was a close-up of his face. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed and peaceful, _asleep. _The flash from the almost loving shot of the camera, gave his pale skin a delicate and ethereal glow. Blood was caked on his temple. Not asleep, knocked out.

He remembered this, it had happened a few months ago. One of the bullies had gotten overenthusiastic when beating him up, making him pass out when they hadn't intended to. He had later woken up, stuffed in the janitor's closet, disoriented and aching.

Apparently this person, whoever they were, had snuck in and taken a picture of him. A _memento. _

Kurt shivered, _creepy, _and put the photo back, picking up another one.

This one looked like it was taken through a crack in a door. He was sitting in one of the choir room chairs, looking down at his phone and smiling. Kurt paled significantly as he realized what it was. _It hadn't been my imagination, there had been someone looking at me. God, for how long?_

Kurt looked at the last photo, and his heart jumped into his throat, beating erratically. This time it wasn't a photo of him. It was of the outside of his house. _This person knows where I live._

He quelled a rising whimper and looked around frantically. A couple of people passing by, a few at their lockers. None of them appeared to be paying attention to him, but maybe it just _seemed_ that way. It could be anyone, he could be anywhere, he could be looking at him right now.

Kurt had a strict policy against skipping school, and it took every ounce of his willpower to not run out the doors right after he saw those pictures. He wasn't even sure why they frightened him so much. After all, maybe this mystery person was just shy and had an unusual way of expressing that he liked Kurt. Logically he knew that could be it, but his instincts screamed otherwise. _Run, danger, run._

He spent the rest of the school day jumpy and on edge, as a result. When the day finally ended, he practically _ran_ to his car, closing the door behind him shakily. There was only one person he could talk to about this, and that was Blaine. He had to see him.

He hurriedly sent Blaine a warning text that he was going to be coming over, and that he hoped he didn't mind, because he had to talk to him about something important.

This wasn't something he could deal with alone, no matter what his pride demanded.

* * *

Kurt parked in front of the Anderson house. He hadn't ever been invited over to Blaine's home before.

It was a fairly typical upper class suburban two-story home. Whitewashed walls, manicured lawn, everything you'd expect.

Kurt cautiously walked up to the door, praying that they wouldn't have an overenthusiastic Labrador, which would complete the image of the perfect suburban house quite nicely. Kurt found dogs to be too, well, slobbery and hairy for his tastes. Every dog he had ever encountered seemed to sense that and made it their life mission to change his opinion by following him around and drooling on him as much as possible. So far, it hadn't worked.

He rang the doorbell and only waited a moment before the front door was opened by Blaine.

Blaine was dressed casually in loose grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, feet bare. His hair curly and free of the gel that usually confined it. A pair of black framed glasses perched nonchalantly on his nose.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said, smiling widely and sincerely.

"Hi." Kurt replied, with a small blush.

And Kurt definitely wasn't trying not to think about how attractive Blaine looked when he was dressed so casually, and without all that gel in his hair. Nope, not thinking about it at all.

Blaine stepped to the side, an unspoken invitation for Kurt to come in.

Kurt stepped inside the home, but not before allowing himself a nervous glance over his shoulder. He almost expected to see a shadowy figure watching him. But, there was no one. The street deserted, with the sole exception of an overweight grey tabby cat napping on the lawn across the way.

Feeling a tiny ounce of comfort from that, but the uneasy pit in his stomach still not completely gone, he stepped inside.

The inside of the house was just as orderly as the outside. The hardwood floors polished, and everything seemed to be clean and in its proper place. No evidence of any pets, at all. _Thank goodness, one stalker is bad enough. _Kurt thought to himself dryly.

They stood in a silence that was somewhere between comfortable and uncomfortable, during which Kurt avoided looking at Blaine's toned arms or disheveled hair, lest he start thinking about _that_ dream again.

He then noticed how quiet it was in the house.

"Your parents aren't home?" Kurt questioned.

"No, they're away on business." Blaine said, with a shrug. "They're sort of away on business a lot."

"Oh." Kurt replied, unsure of what to say. "I-I'm sorry?" He tried tentatively.

"Don't be. I'm used to it." Blaine said indifferently, his eyes resolutely avoiding Kurt's. "So, do you want anything to drink?" He offered.

"Some water would be great." Kurt replied, realizing for the first time how raw and parched his throat felt.

As he followed Blaine into the kitchen, Kurt thought about how he hadn't even considered before that Blaine might be a person with his own issues.

Blaine seemed to live a semi-charmed life. He was friendly and popular, had a privileged upbringing, talented, a _dominant. _Yes, he was gay, but he was able to afford to go to a school where he wasn't bullied for it. He could be himself.

Kurt hadn't resented him for it. But he also hadn't thought that he might have family problems, or any problems at all, currently. A twinge of guilt went through Kurt at the thought. _I'm always bothering him with my issues, of which there are numerous._

While Blaine poured him a glass of water, Kurt sat down at the kitchen table.

Blaine gave him a tall glass of water and sat across from him. "What were you wanting to talk to me about? You look a little.. pale." He frowned at Kurt, something almost protective in his gaze.

"Oh – um.." Kurt stuttered. "Its just... things have been tough at school, that's all. I just felt like seeing you."

The lie dropped heavily out of his lips before he could think about it. If words had a taste it would have tasted like pure metal.

"It almost seems silly now." He added for good measure, looking as abashed as he could. _Kurt, what are you doing? You need his help, anyone's help, you have an insane stalker! _Screamed a voice in his head, admonishing him.

"That's not silly. Besides, I like hanging out with you." Blaine said reassuringly and with a small wink that Kurt couldn't quite decipher.

"I.. Me too." Kurt mumbled quietly, ducking his head with a blush. _Nothing wrong with liking to see a friend._

Blaine furrowed his brow as though he was deep in thought, both of them quiet for a moment.

Suddenly, Kurt's stomach rumbled loudly, it almost sounded as though it was a lion roaring for a meal.

They both froze, Kurt's face turning beet red and Blaine's merely looking surprised, most likely surprised at the fact that someones stomach could even be that deafeningly loud.

"I-er... Haven't... had any food... for awhile. Sorry." Kurt managed to say with great difficulty, due to his extreme mortification. _Should have eaten my lunch at school._

The corners of Blaine's mouth twitched strangely, and he brought a hand up, covering his mouth and coughed rather strangely. It almost sounded like a laugh.

Kurt crossed his arms haughtily. "Are you laughing at me?" He narrowed his eyes and tried to appear as affronted as possible, but suddenly he was giggling too, and he didn't even know _why. _It's not like it was that funny, but it just all seemed so ridiculous.

Blaine wiped his eyes, still wheezing with the last spent gales of laughter. "How about we order some pizza, then?"

"Oh- but- uh- I don't have much money on me." Kurt said awkwardly, not laughing anymore.

Blaine waved a hand dismissively. "That's fine, I'm paying anyway."

Kurt opened his mouth immediately to protest, but Blaine was somehow already on the phone with the pizza place, as though he had super speed.

Kurt glared at him as soon as he finished ordering. "Fine. But, I'm paying you back."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal, Kurt. Just let me treat you." He said, looking at Kurt, his hazel eyes almost pleading.

He immediately felt the familiar pulling sensation wash over him, the need to obey a Dom's orders, merely from those four little words. Blaine probably didn't even realize he was doing it.

"Alright." Kurt said, almost feeling guilty for protesting. Which was sort of insane, in his own opinion.

Blaine smiled, satisfied at Kurt's acquiescence, and they launched into comfortable chatter about various things, such as Glee club, and the latest fashions in Vogue. They both seemed to be in a silent agreement not to discuss anything such as Kurt's school issues, or why Blaine's parents were rarely home.

As soon as the pizza arrived, with Blaine of course paying the tip, they brought it up to his room to talk.

Kurt sat down on the edge of Blaine's surprisingly large and comfortable bed and bit into a slice of pizza, napkin held carefully underneath it.

Kurt had never gotten what the big fuss was about pizza, it just seemed _way_ too greasy and didn't even taste _that _great. _Hello clogged arteries, nice to meet you. _Kurt thought of himself as having a more refined and elegant taste than that.

He took all of that back after his first bite. He didn't know if it was just because he was extremely hungry, but this tasted like greasy heaven personified. He closed his eyes and moaned blissfully around the food in his mouth.

He looked over after a minute and caught Blaine staring at him rather strangely.

Kurt swallowed his mouthful of food and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What?"

Blaine immediately flushed and averted his eyes, which Kurt thought was odd, to say the least. "Nothing. You just really like that, huh?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I was really hungry." Kurt replied.

They finished the rest of their food in a comfortable silence. Kurt yawned drowsily and lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes, feeling safe and serene. _Don't fall asleep on his bed, that would be strange._

After an undetermined amount of time had passed, Kurt felt a warm hand stroke through his hair. Kurt felt himself relax even further. _That feels nice..._

_Wait. What?_

Kurt opened his eyes and made eye contact with Blaine, staring at him.

Blaine, who was now laying next to Kurt, propped up on one elbow while his other hand was on Kurt's head, looked like a little kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Are you... petting my head?" Kurt said slowly, disbelievingly.

Blaine's face turned an even brighter shade of red and he quickly removed his hand as though he had been burned.

"I..Oh my god.. I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't know what..." He stammered nervously.

"I-It's okay. It felt kind of... nice." Kurt mumbled, his face color starting to match Blaine's. _What am I saying?_

"Really?" Blaine said.

"Yes." Kurt muttered, turning over onto his stomach and hiding his face in the pillow in embarrassment, his inner voice shaking its head.

After a couple of minutes, with only the sound of quiet breathing, he felt Blaine's hand return. Cautiously at first, then more confidently when he didn't shy away.

Blaine's soft hand threaded through his hair. Kurt melted into the bed, feeling more relaxed and safe than he had felt in a long time. Blaine's warm breath blowing onto his neck, laying closely next to Kurt.

And so they stayed


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Huge thank you's and much love to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed the last chapter! Getting reviews encourages me to keep writing and not give up on this fanfic. :)**

**Also as some of you may or may not have noticed I changed the summary.. I can't really decide if this one or the old is better, or if they both suck(ed). If anyone has an opinion or suggestion regarding that, let me know! I would greatly appreciate it. :)**

**Warning: More disturbing stalker-related content. Poor Kurt! It has to get worse before it gets better, though. :)**

**Next chapter should be published in a week or less.**

* * *

_Later that night..._

A warm body was pressed flush against his, a muscled chest cradled against Kurt's back, a strong arm covering and pinning him securely, the other arm underneath Kurt's head. He felt warm breath tickling his neck; the fresh smell of Blaine's cologne enveloping him. Blaine's heartbeat beat slowly, intimately, in time with his through the point of contact. It resounded throughout his entire body, like a deep bass note.

The thick fog of sleep clouding his brain, Kurt groaned and pressed his body even closer against Blaine's, craving the contact. Everything felt hazy and pleasant, like a dream, the one that is always forgotten in the morning.

Blaine shifted slightly, possessively tightening his arm's hold on Kurt's body; his lips ghosting against the other boy's mussy hair.

"Kurt." Blaine murmured dreamily in his sleep.

After a moment, he felt the other boy start to stir, as though he was waking up. Blaine's heartbeat sped up, not in time with his anymore; it was beating a faster tune. He started to pull away from Kurt, releasing his formerly tight grip.

Kurt let out a tiny needy whimper in protest and rolled over, still half-asleep, wrapping his arms and legs around Blaine like an octopus. He nestled his head onto Blaine's shoulder comfortably, breathing in deep, satisfied now that Blaine had stopped moving away.

Suddenly, Kurt shifted slightly, making his leg brush against Blaine's groin and encountering something that felt like -

_Oh, my god. He has an erection. _Kurt blushed madly in embarrassment, realizing that Blaine wasn't the only one.

The reality of the situation hit Kurt like a bucketful of ice cold water and his eyes flew open, now wide awake.

He quickly scrambled away to the opposite end of the bed, grabbing a nearby fluffy blanket to subtly cover up his – er – problem. A problem that Kurt was desperately hoping Blaine hadn't noticed.

Blaine's face was extremely red, his eyes wide and stricken. He looked even more mortified than Kurt, if that was possible.

"Crap, Kurt I'm so – so sorry. I didn't mean to – like – assault you in your sleep. Oh god, I feel like some sort of – I'm so sorry. Sometimes – I – you know, cuddle up to people in my sleep. I can't help it, and my body reacts -" Blaine continued to babble apologies and explanations, his eyes getting wider and more panicked with every word that stumbled out of his mouth. It

made Kurt feel slightly calmer for some reason. _And I thought I was embarrassed. _

Kurt put finger up to Blaine's lips, shushing him. "Um – it's okay. I wasn't entirely innocent either – about the cuddling I mean."

"I guess we're both cuddle monsters." Blaine said, with a smile that seemed to announce he had regained his usual cheer.

Kurt smiled nervously back and glanced over at the small digital clock on the nightstand by the bed. Its red numbers flashed '1:00 A.M.' with far too much merriment for Kurt's sinking heart. His Dad was going to kill him for staying out this late, especially without calling.

"Well – um, it's late. I should get going." Kurt said. He sat up and managed to gather enough presence of mind to smooth down, or rather _try _to smooth down his ruffled hair.

"Yeah, of course." Blaine said. "I'll walk you to the door."

They both got up and silently walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs towards the front door.

_This only going to be awkward for, oh, forever. _Kurt thought to himself dryly.

When they reached the front door Blaine opened it for him, releasing a gust of freezing air from outside into the warm house.

Kurt wrinkled his nose and shivered from the cold, it felt as though it was at least 30 degrees outside and a dusting of pure white snow covered the formerly green lawn.

"Hold on, I'll lend you a coat." Blaine said, disappearing for a minute back into the depths of the house.

He returned with a long black pea coat that he offered to Kurt insistingly.

"Thanks." Kurt said, putting it on and buttoning it up. "I'll make sure to return it in excellent condition."

"You're the last person I'd be worried about lending clothes to. I think you treat your clothes better than you treat people." Blaine said, smirking teasingly.

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes in response. _Well, that's probably true._

"Goodbye, Blaine." Kurt said, as he took his first step into the inhospitable weather outside, the snow crunching under his feet.

"Bye, Kurt. Drive safe." Blaine said from behind him.

Then, just before Blaine shut the door, Kurt heard a quiet rustle from somewhere nearby. The sound made him remember the reason he had originally even gone to Blaine's house that day. He couldn't help letting out a tiny shriek as fear and adrenaline flooded through his body and bolted back inside the house quicker than if the hounds from hell were nipping at his heels.

Kurt clutched onto Blaine's arm as if his life depended on it, which it possibly could, and stared out into the night, his eyes huge and round.

Then, from the direction of the sound, the grey tabby cat from earlier appeared. It turned its head to stare at Kurt, its bright green eyes seeming to regard him with a distant and superior scorn before walking calmly back into the darkness of the street.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine said quietly.

Kurt started, and looked over at Blaine, who was looking back at him with his brown furrowed in what looked like concern and – pain? _Oh_

He looked down and realized that his hands were clenched so tightly onto Blaine's arm that Kurt's fingers were turning white from the lack of blood flow.

"Sorry." He said quickly, and released his tight grip. Blaine sighed in relief, rubbing his arm where Kurt had clenched onto it.

"I – uh, got startled. But, it was just a cat." Kurt mumbled, his cheeks heating up.

Blaine sighed again, staring intensely at Kurt for a moment.

"Kurt... Why can't you tell me what's really wrong?" Blaine said softly, with something close to hurt in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt replied, crossing his arms defensively in front of his chest and staring Blaine down with as much indifference as he could muster.

"I think you do." Blaine replied, regarding Kurt patiently.

"I don't. And if you're going to be an interrogator can you at least close the door, so that we don't freeze to death?" Kurt said icily, getting ready to use his defensive verbal spikes, sharp as that of a porcupine's, and the only protection he had ever had.

"Okay." Blaine said, shutting the door without a sound. "Don't pretend, Kurt. I know something is wrong and it's why you came over today. You're scared of something, it's written all over your face."

"So what if something is wrong? I can take care of myself just fine. I've been doing it for years." Kurt said, ignoring the pleading expression in Blaine's eyes. "Thanks for your concern, though. Can I leave now?" Kurt moved to push past Blaine, who was blocking the front door.

Blaine stepped to the side to allow Kurt access to the door, before speaking. "Kurt, if I were you, I'd be more careful about pushing away people who care. It's not a crime to let someone in, or ask for help."

Blaine paused, letting the words sink in. Kurt stayed silent, his face as smooth and blank of expression as before, a hand grasped tightly on the doorknob.

Blaine sighed. "Okay. I'll be here if you ever want to talk, it's your choice."

With that, Blaine turned around and started to walk away, his bare feet making only a mere whisper of a sound on the wood floor.

"Wait!" Kurt called out to him suddenly.

Blaine stopped and turned his head to look at him, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

Kurt swallowed nervously, unused to doing this. "Thank you for caring, really. I'm sorry for acting like a – bitch." Kurt paused, the cuss word tasting strange on his tongue, but it was really the only word that fit.

"But, as I said before, I am more than able to take care of myself. Just because I'm a _sub _doesn't mean I'm weak." Kurt continued, unable to stop himself from tacking the last part onto his short speech. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I don't think you're weak." Blaine said, staring at Kurt with a strange enlightenment in his eyes, as though he was seeing him for the first time. "And your apology is accepted."

"Okay." Kurt said, flashing Blaine a relieved smile. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, then. I have to get back home before my Dad kills me _and_ feeds my body to ravenous wolves."

Blaine grinned and gave a short laugh. "Good luck."

"I'll need it." Kurt said dryly, feeling genuinely apprehensive of his dad's inevitable wrath.

Kurt then opened the door, stepping out from the safe cocoon of warmth within the house, his breath visible in the air.

It was snowing lightly, not enough that it would be dangerous to drive, but enough that Kurt was soaked to the bone with melted snowflakes by the time he reached his car.

He got inside, shivering, with his teeth clattering together loudly and hard enough that it could easily be heard and started the car, turning the heat and music on full blast before driving away, deep in thought, mixed emotions swirling throughout him.

He knew that he was scared when it came to Blaine, scared of what opening himself up would mean. He kept his secret emotions tightly coiled within himself, one slight slip, one call for help, and they might all come rushing out. He couldn't let that happen. Not to mention that Blaine most likely had enough issues of his own, he didn't need to worry about Kurt's as well.

* * *

Kurt glided his car into, and parked in the driveway of his home. Hoping, that perhaps his father had gone to sleep early, and never noticed that Kurt hadn't come home, as unlikely as that was.

He softly walked up to the front door and put the key in the lock slower than he ever had in his life. The clicking sound when it unlocked seemed as loud as a gunshot to Kurt's currently hypersensitive hearing, making him wince fearfully.

The door creaked and squeaked loudly when he edged it open. He had never noticed how deafening this door was before. _Why was it never fixed?_

He softly shut it, eliciting another series of creaks, as if the door was complaining about his late arrival.

All of the lights in the house were off, it was illuminated only by the dim glow of streetlights streaming through the windows and soundless beyond Kurt's breathing.

Kurt blinked, extremely surprised that his dad wasn't waiting up for him. He couldn't quite believe it. _Apparently there is a god after all._

He took off his snow encrusted shoes and started to tiptoe softly through the hallway, dripping water on the carpeting as he headed for the stairs leading down to his bedroom.

Then, as he passed by the kitchen, he saw something stuck on the fridge out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and squinted, making out the faint outline of what looked like a note. He walked over in response, and took out his cellphone to use as a flashlight.

_Kurt,_

_I'm going to be out late tonight. _

_Please be responsible and don't have anyone inappropriate over while I'm gone._

Kurt frowned to himself, his dad was rarely gone very late, so this was unusual to say the least.

His mind drifted to the obvious solution to the mystery; he had met someone.

Kurt wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. His first, rather silly, thoughts were images of a wicked fairytale-esque stepmother making him wear dirty rags and clean the house from top to bottom. _'I want to be able to see my reflection on this floor! It has to sparkle like it's made of diamonds, you lazy bitch.' _His imaginary stepmother screamed at him.

His mind only entertained the thought for a moment before returning to reason. His father deserved to be happy; after all Kurt's mom had been dead for eight years now. He knew that his father was lonely; he could see it by the haggard expression in his eyes when he thought his son wasn't looking.

Before Kurt could ponder it any further, his cellphone rang loudly in his hand. Kurt started in surprise and peered down at his phone. _Unknown caller_. He almost considered not picking it up; it was probably just a wrong number, after all.

_But, it could be something important_. Kurt hit the bright green 'answer' button after the first two rings, lifting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Kurt said hesitantly.

There was no reply for a few long seconds, only the sound of heavy, masculine, and almost nervous breathing across the line.

Kurt sighed to himself, he hated pranksters like this with a passion. "Okay, not funny. I'm hanging up now, asshole."

Just as Kurt was about to lift the phone from his ear and end the call, a voice spoke. It was a strangely and unnaturally deep and raspy voice, as though the caller was trying to disguise it and keep it unrecognizable.

"Where were you, Kurt?" The stranger rasped.

Kurt felt all the blood drain from his face, leaving him ghostly pale. He was suddenly acutely aware of how alone he was in this house, and how dark it was. The clouds covering even the faint hopeful glow of moonlight.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked steadily, trying to keep any tremor from entering his voice. He knew that he could not let this person know he was scared. Fear is a sign of weakness to predators, a sign to attack.

"You weren't out with some guy, getting _fucked _in the ass, were you?" Questioned the caller, his voice turning towards savage, a tone as sharp as a knife. The threat not even buried, but evident.

Kurt gulped, his hands growing so cold and clammy that he was almost losing his grip on the phone.

"N-no. I wasn't." Kurt managed to say through his nervous stammer

"Are you lying to me?" The caller growled out, with a stranger tremor in his voice; almost as if he feared the answer.

"No. I'm not lying." Kurt whispered. _Please believe me._

"You wouldn't let someone else touch you, would you, Kurt?" The stranger rushed on without waiting for him to answer. "I know you're not a slut. God, you're so fucking beautiful and _pure. _I'm the only one that can ever touch you, understand?"

"Y-yes." Kurt croaked out. He would say whatever he needed to, in order to end this nightmare of a phone call.

"Good. Sweet dreams." He said, sounding calmer, satisfied. "And you'd better not tell anyone about us, or I'll kill you _and_ what little family you have."

A click resounded across the line, indicating that he had hung up.

Kurt stood frozen, phone still held at his ear, the only movement being the full body tremors going through him. Then, after a minute had passed, as though he was finally unglued from the floor, he bolted out of the dark kitchen. He ran to his bedroom, down the stairs, faster than he had ever ran before in his life. Every shadow glimpsed out of the corner of his eyes seemed to take on a human form, beckoning to him with menacing grins.

He reached the safety of his bedroom and turned on the light switch, the sudden brightness almost blinding him with its intensity. Panting, sweaty, and out of breath even though he had only ran a miniscule distance.

He took off Blaine's coat with shaky hands, putting it carefully on his bed before taking off the rest of his clothes and changing into a clean pair of blue designer pajamas.

He climbed into his cold bed, moisturizing routine forgotten, and too frightened to turn the light off.

He lay there, snuggled underneath the covers, wide awake, heart pounding. Blaine's coat lay innocently at the end of the bed, a temptation.

Kurt grabbed the coat, hugging it close to his body, breathing in the comforting scent of Blaine's distinctive cologne, woodsy and with a hint of vanilla, as though he was there next to Kurt, keeping him safe.

Kurt heard the sound of the front door opening and closing upstairs, signaling that his father had come home; a small comfort but not enough to keep Kurt from laying awake all night, wide eyed and with a pounding heart.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry, this is an extremely late update! It's been almost a month... Please forgive me. :(**

**This has been a busy month for me, plus some writers block. I will do my best to get back onto a regular once or twice weekly update schedule!**

**As always, thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, so happy that you enjoyed. I love all of you. *hugs*. I'd apologize for creeping some of you out in the last chapter, but I'm not sorry... Evil, I know. :)**

* * *

Kurt usually took advantage of the weekend in order to catch up on important beauty sleep. However, he would consider himself lucky if he had even managed to catch two hours of fitful, restless sleep that night. Every time his eyes closed, drifting off, he would jerk awake again, for what felt like only a second later. Always sure that he had heard someone moving, staring out of the shadows in his room.

Eventually, he gave up. Wrapping himself up in Blaine's coat, he padded across the room and up the stairs, walking into the chilly kitchen. He winced as his bare feet hit the freezing tile, shocking him into a semblance of wakefulness for a moment.

He walked over to the granite counter at the other end of the room, and started preparing himself a cup of coffee. He usually didn't have plain coffee in the morning, choosing instead to occasionally indulge in mocha's at the Lima Bean. However, if there was ever a day for coffee, it was today. He needed it to sweep away the fog in his brain, so that he could figure out – something.

As the coffee slowly dripped into the pot, he leaned his forearms onto the counter and gazed absently out the kitchen window. The fresh early morning sun was shining gaily, with only a few clouds remaining in the light blue sky. The snow was starting to melt, turning into slush on the ground and revealing the sidewalk or greenery underneath it.

He couldn't help casting a resentful glare outside. It was altogether too cheerful for his current mood. He could even hear birds beginning to sing and chirp merrily.

"Oh, shut up." He muttered quietly under his breath

Glancing over, he noticed the coffee had finished dripping into the pot. He reached over into a nearby cabinet and grabbed a plain black mug, pouring the coffee into it.

He walked into the living room, still carrying his cup of coffee, and curled up on the couch, hugging his knees to his chest.

The last time that he had felt this lost, alone, and scared, was when his mom had died, years ago. The same feeling of surrealism, that he had felt then, now hung over him as he sat on the couch, like a protective shield of unreality that kept him from having a breakdown.

He had always thought that this was only something that happened in movies, or to celebrities, or at least to people that were attractive; not pale and girly like him. _It figures that the first __Dom __attracted to me is absolutely insane._

The rest of the day passed by monotonously, with Kurt keeping to his room most of the time; stuck between wanting to talk to someone and never wanting to talk to anyone again.

Later in the afternoon Kurt faintly heard a knock on his bedroom door, over the Broadway playlist that he was blasting so loud he could barely hear his own thoughts – which he considered to be a positive.

Kurt sighed to himself and rolled over from his face down position on the bed, turning off the music regretfully.

"Come in!" He yelled.

The door opened with a creak, and Burt stepped into the room.

"Hey, Kiddo. Can we talk for a minute?" Burt asked, while standing near the foot of the bed.

"Okay." Kurt replied, cautiously, while sitting up and drawing his knees to his chest. _Please don't let this be about me,_ he prayed silently.

Burt pulled up a chair close to the bed and sat down.

"Kurt, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Burt said, slowly.

Kurt blinked, _suspicions confirmed. _

"I suspected you were seeing someone." Kurt admitted, with a wry smile. "What's her name?"

"Carole Hudson." Burt replied.

_Hudson... _Kurt barely managed to suppress a groan of dread. "Does she happen to have a son named 'Finn'?"

"Yeah, he goes to your school. Seems like a decent kid. Do you two know each other?"

_Well it could be worse, at least she's not Puck's mom. I should consider myself lucky that it's only Finn._

"Only a little." Kurt replied shortly.

"Okay, well, Carole has been looking forward to meeting you. Carole, Finn, and I are going to dinner at Breadstix tomorrow, and I would like you to come along and meet her."

"All right." Kurt said.

Burt stood up, about to leave, when Kurt spoke again, raising his head to make eye contact. "And, Dad.. I'm happy for you." He meant it too, as long as she was nice, anyway.

"Thanks, Kurt." Burt cracked a small, relieved smile and clapped Kurt on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Just after Burt closed the door behind him, Kurt's phone beeped on the nightstand, alerting him that he had a new text message.

Kurt reached over and grabbed it, hoping that it was from Blaine. They hadn't spoken all day, not even a single text message; which was a first for them since they had met. Blaine had never missed texting him 'good morning' before; to which Kurt would reply with some variation of 'What planet do you live on where mornings are actually good?' Or 'Nobody human is this cheerful in the morning. Are you an alien?'

Not that Kurt would pride would let him admit, even to himself, that Blaine's barrage of overly cheerful texts almost made his morning's worthy of being called 'good' - almost.

But, here it was, already in the afternoon, and Blaine hadn't called or texted a single thing; proving to Kurt that even one of the worst day of his entire life could somehow always manage to get worse.

_He's probably freaked out about what happened yesterday,_ Kurt thought to himself, while clutching the phone in his hand, too nervous to look at it yet. _It's all my fault. If only I hadn't fallen asleep on his bed, it wouldn't have been so awkward._

Finally, when he managed to gather up the minimum amount of confidence needed to glance down at the screen, his heart sank in disappointment.

It was a mass text message from Rachel, reminding everyone about the 'crazy party' at her place tonight. Nothing from Blaine.

_I forgot all about that, _Kurt thought to himself, staring at his phone with one eyebrow raised in thoughtful disbelief.

He didn't know much at all about parties, besides what he had seen on television; however, call it instinct if you will, but he suspected that any party hosted by Rachel wouldn't exactly be worthy of being called 'crazy'.

He moved to put the phone back on the nightstand and ignore the text – considering that he couldn't imagine actually enjoying being at a party, crazy or not – when something made him hesitate.

_Maybe I should go. With all the people (hopefully) there, I'd be relatively safe. Instead of being cooped up, alone and frightened, in my room. Besides, since I'm -sort of- friends with Rachel now, it would be rude not to go._

He gave a short nod to no one in particular and quickly tapped off a reply to Rachel, promising to be there, before he could change his mind; feeling strangely proud of himself for doing so.

Just after he hit the 'send' button, his phone beeped again. When he saw whom the new message was from, his heart leaped nervously into mouth in response, even as he felt himself smile. _Blaine.._

**From: Blaine**

Are you busy later?

Kurt allowed himself a sigh of relief. _So, things aren't awkward between us now._

_Or maybe he just wants his coat back, _he added to himself dryly, before shaking off the thought.

**To: Blaine**

Not really. I did promised Rachel that I'd go to this party she's throwing. But, I'll tell her I can't make it after all, if you want.

He hit the send button, then an idea suddenly came to him.

**To: Blaine**

Or, do you want to come along with me?

He chewed on his lower lip nervously while he waited for a reply. After several excruciating minutes drew by with no response, one came.

**From: Blaine**

Sure. Text me the address? :-)

Kurt smiled to himself, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad party after all – with his best friend there.

* * *

"So, I noticed that you didn't send me any texts this morning. Have you finally tired of my cynicism?" Kurt said teasingly, while he buckled himself into the passenger seat of Blaine's car.

"Ah – no. I was just busy." Blaine said, sending a strangely nervous smile in Kurt's direction.

Kurt frowned. _Never mind. I guess it's still awkward, after all, _he thought to himself dully, casting his eyes down to his feet and sighing softly.

The rest of the ride to Rachel's house passed by in a silence that was unusual for the usually talkative Blaine. Kurt stared out the window, feeling his depressed mood creeping back like an unwelcome storm cloud over formerly sunny, clear skies. Every now and then, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Blaine glance over at him and open his mouth as though he was about to finally say something, before hesitating and closing it again, focusing his attention back onto the road.

Finally, they arrived, much to Kurt's relief. He stepped out of the car, wrapping his scarf slightly tighter around his neck and putting his hands in his coat pocket as they walked over to the front door of Rachel's house and rang the doorbell. The cars already parked nearby made Kurt guess that they were probably a little late.

_Maybe I shouldn't have invited him, perhaps he feels forced to come along. It's so strange though, he was acting almost normal last night, after the incident. It didn't even seem like a big deal. But, then he didn't call or text me.._

Kurt blushed a little bit and dug his hands further into his coat pockets. _I sound like a jilted lover or something. Ridiculous. _

Rachel answered the door, wearing what looked to Kurt like a green old-fashioned nightgown. At least, before he realized that it probably wasn't meant to be a nightgown, and barely managed to suppress a shudder of outright horror. She was holding a red, plastic cup in her hand and swaying slightly – before leaning on the door frame to keep her balance.

Rachel beamed at them – radiating enthusiasm so strong that it was practically corporeal. "Kurt! And this is must be your_boyfriend._ Aw, he's a cutie. Finn's so – so much more handsome, though." She hiccuped loudly after saying so.

"Oh, no, no. We're just friends." Kurt said quickly, feeling riddled with embarrassment on both his and Blaine's behalf. _Just because he's a Dom, and nice, and gay, and handsome, and amazing, does not mean we're automatically involved, Rachel. Besides, didn't I tell you that I'm never going to date anyone, ever? _Well, actually, he realized, he hadn't told her that. Definitely next on his to-do list. _And, wait, is she drunk already?_

"Best friends." Added Blaine, beside him, giving Kurt's shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Yeah." Kurt mumbled in agreement, blushing slightly from the contact. "His name is Blaine. He goes to Dalton Academy and -" Kurt was about to say more, since proper introductions are important, but Rachel appeared to have lost interest. She was standing up straighter now and waving her full glass of – what was most likely alcohol – around.

"Come on in, Brandy and Kurtsie. There's a p-party!" Rachel shouted, retreating back into the house.

"It's Blaine.." Blaine called out weakly after her, but she was already gone. So, he turned to face Kurt. "Is she like this when she's sober too?" Blaine questioned in a low whisper, looking rather overwhelmed

"Worse. She grows on you though." Kurt replied, raising his hand to hide the involuntary smile on his face from Blaine's reaction.

They followed Rachel into the house, shutting the door behind them. Dance music blared at deafening levels from an open door that looked like it led into the basement.

Kurt glanced over and noticed an oil painting of Rachel's face on the wall. He wasn't quite sure if he should feel amused or horrified. He decided on a little bit of both – which must have resulted in an interesting facial expression, judging by the smirk that Blaine sent in his direction.

They walked down the stairs – towards the music and sounds of voices. Kurt unbuttoned the dark coat he was wearing, already starting to feel sweaty. It was definitely way too hot in there.

It looked like the entire Glee club was attending the party. Everyone was lounging around in various states of inebriation – clutching red, plastic drink cups. Brittany was doing a strip dance on the stage – _and wait, there's a stage in Rachel's basement? - _to a Kesha song, while being encouraged by a cat-calling Puck.

Kurt glanced over and noticed Santana and bleached-blonde-guy were swapping saliva in the corner. That was one sight that Kurt was pretty sure he could have gone his entire life without seeing and he would have been just fine – thank you very much.

Although Santana and Sam were both Dom's, it didn't stop most people from hooking up if they wanted. Although, usually in such relationships there were a lot of power struggles and arguing. It was very rare to find two life partners that were both Dominants. Such relationships are lucky if they manage to last more than two months.

"Wow, this is – um..." Kurt trailed off, feeling entirely out of his depth.

"Awesome!" Blaine finished for him. He then went over and grabbed one of the full drink cups, chugging it down and joining the group of dancing people.

Kurt's mouth hung open. Preppy Blaine Anderson was a party animal, who would have known?

He stood awkwardly near the corner of the room, watching everyone laughing, drinking, dancing, and having fun – while trying _not _to watch the people making out.

Blaine already seemed to be the life of the party. If someone had walked in then, they would have thought he was the best friend of everyone in the room, rather than a complete stranger.

Kurt stared at him forlornly, feeling forgotten and invisible in the corner. _Screw it, didn't I come here to have fun and forget my problems?_

He plucked up his courage and walked over to where the drink cups were located. _Time to be adventurous._He picked up one of the cups and took his first sip. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. _Oh, my god. This is probably what battery acid tastes like. This had better be worth it. _He gulped down the rest of the drink as quickly as he could and with some difficulty, coughing loudly afterwords.

The alcohol made his throat feel like it was on fire, and his head buzzed pleasantly. _Wow. _

He poured himself some more alcohol – not even bothering to check what it was – and wandered over to the heart of the group. After all, he could dance too. His sashay was _killer._

A few drinks later and his head was swimming, he hadn't felt this relaxed in _ages. _He wandered over to Finn, who was standing in front of the stage, and threw his arm around him. "F-Finn! Y-You and I – we are like – almost brothers now. Did you know that? Your mom is dating my dad." Kurt slurred a little bit, sloshing his drink. "I- I'm not sure how I feel about that 'cause you're like – a real jerk to me sometimes. But you're sort of cute so I don't know... This – this is confusing... and you're tall."

Kurt giggled to himself and spotted Blaine sitting on a couch nearby, watching him. "Ooh, that's Blaine. Have you met Blaine? He's so nice, I like him a lot – like a lot-t-t."

Kurt let go of a seemingly relieved Finn, who quickly hurried off towards Rachel, and he latched onto Blaine instead.

"Blaine-e. Hi, Blaine. Blainers." Kurt sat down and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's torso, snuggling his head onto Blaine's shoulder. He vaguely noticed that Blaine wasn't carrying a drink in his hand. "Blaine – you should have something... Have fun. It's like – a party-y."

"I'm okay. I think you're drinking enough for both of us." Blaine replied, and Kurt could almost feel Blaine's smile.

"You smell really nice." Kurt mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by Blaine's shoulder. "I think I – like – I really like you. You're like – like – nice – like rainbows. And you make me feel safe. 'Cause I'm – I'm really scared, Blaine. But, please don't tell anyone, okay?" The tiny part of Kurt's brain that was still sober couldn't quite believe what was coming out of his mouth, but he was powerless to stop it.

"What are you scared of, hon?" He heard Blaine say softly.

"It's a secret.." Kurt murmured.

"Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?" Rachel suddenly screamed over the music, holding her wine cooler high above her head.

"Ooh, I do!" Kurt yelled, lifting his head off of Blaine's shoulder and standing up, raising his hand above his head. All of the others, except the sober Blaine and Finn (although they seemed to be going along with it anyway), nodded in agreement.

Kurt couldn't actually remember what Spin the Bottle _was. _But, it sounded fun.

Someone grabbed the necessary supplies, and they were soon all sitting in a circle around the glass bottle; with Kurt sitting next to Blaine and Santana and across from Rachel.

"Me first!" Rachel shouted eagerly, reaching forward and spinning the bottle before anyone could protest.

The bottle spun and spun until it finally slowed, pointing directly across from her.

"Ooh, I get to kiss Kurt! Rachel squealed. "Watch out, I'm going to rock your world."

Kurt wrinkled his nose and turned his head away when Rachel leaned forward. It didn't matter how drunk he was, there was no way that he was interested in kissing Rachel. _Gross. _But, his feeble attempts to get away were of no use. Rachel was determined. She grabbed hold of his shirt collar and roughly pulled him forward, towards her.

Their lips collided roughly, due to Rachel dragging him forward. Her lips were warm against his, but the sensations felt otherwise dull and muted to him. At least until he felt something strangely smooth and wet swipe across his bottom lip. _Oh god, is that her tongue? It feels like a slug. _Kurt whimpered in discomfort.

"Okay, okay! I think that's enough you two." Blaine said, reaching over and tugging the overenthusiastic Rachel away from Kurt.

"But, his face tastes awesome." Rachel complained, with a pout.

"Okay, it's my turn now." Santana said, cutting in and reaching forward.

"I don't like slugs. They're gross." Kurt muttered to himself, wiping Rachel's saliva off his mouth, with a shiver. He took another drink, because after all, he had to get that taste out of his mouth _somehow._

"Kurt, how many of those have you had?" Blaine asked, worry evident in his tone.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine and two sets of hazel eyes stared at him with concern.

"Um.." Kurt said, while trying to cross his eyes together in order to make sense of what he was seeing before him. "This.. many? Maybe?" He lifted up his left hand and wiggled his fingers. "Why do you have four eyebrows?"

"Okay, you've had more than enough." Blaine stated seriously, grabbing the cup from Kurt's hand and setting it down on the floor beside him, out of Kurt's reach.

"I love it when you get all bossy." Kurt said, with a dopey smile, scooting closer to Blaine. He yawned, his limbs and eyelids starting to feel warm and heavy. He started to curl up, laying his head on Blaine's lap. The yelp and swearing next to him suggested that he might have just accidentally kicked Santana. But, he didn't really care, because this was warm and pleasant and he could smell Blaine all around him.

"Dude, he is totally into you." Kurt faintly heard Finn say – before the darkness of sleep overtook him.


End file.
